Freedom
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Meg has finally had enough with the abuse she suffers at the hands of her own family, and decided to runaway in search of a place where she belongs. Along the way she is joined by a boy with a mysterious past. Will she find the happiness she deserves or will she be knocked into the ground like countless times before. Meg/Oc, Griffin Family-bashing/ minus Brian.
1. To Be Free

**A/n: Here's a new story that's been nibbling at me for a while, and I decided to post as an additional apology for the short chapter of APS. Without further do here is my newest story.**

Meg Griffin stared at her family in the living room from her place at the top of the stairs, with nothing but pure anger in her eyes. For as long as she could remember Meg had been treated horribly by the people she was forced to call family, not a single day went by where she wasn't farted on by her father Peter, or verbally abused by just about everybody else. It had gone on for far too long in her opinion, and Meg had decided that she wasn't going take it anymore.

With one last glare at her 'family' who were watching TV and hadn't noticed her presence, Meg returned to the peaceful solitude of her room. Which was empty save for a large bulging rucksack with a dufflebag tied to the top of it, equal full. Meg walked over to her closet pulled a thin red jacket and put it on before zipping it closed. She then went over to her bed grabbed the rucksack and secured it to her back.

Meg adjusted the rucksack slightly before she headed for the open window next to her bed, where a collapsible ladder had been placed. Before she had started her descent Meg took her signature hat off her head and placed it on the nightstand, right next to a plain white envelope. With that matter taken care of Meg began to climb down the ladder, before her head had disappeared below her windowsill she took one last look at her room and said only one word.

"Goodbye"

And then she was gone leaving her room silent and empty.

Once Meg had reached the ground she folded the ladder back into its' compact form and slipped it in a pocket of her rucksack that still had room, before she walked toward the sidewalk. Upon reaching the sidewalk Meg turned toward Mr. Swanson's house and walked down the sidewalk until she had come to a bus bench, that thankfully was surrounded on three sides. Meg took a seat on the bench to wait for the bus that she knew would be coming in a couple of minutes, because she had studied the bus schedule the last few weeks in preparation for this occasion

And sure enough Meg could hear the sound of the bus approaching her location, which it did a couple of minutes later. Meg stood up as the bus doors opened with a slight hiss, revealing its' driver who took no notice of the teenage girl with the large backpack. '_Perfect'_ Meg thought to herself as she was counting on the bus driver to ignore her just like everybody else did when they weren't harassing her, she climbed the few steps as the bus' doors closed with a sense of finality.

Meg looked down the aisle of the bus and noticed that it was empty save for a teenage looking boy sitting at the back, with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. After a moment of thought Meg decided to sit next to him, since she decided that running away from 'home' meant a fresh start and what better way than making a new friend. As Meg approached the boy she noticed the large backpack taking up the space to the left of him, though there was still a space to the boys' right that was large enough for her to sit.

Once she was directly in front of the boy who had arms crossed over his chest, Meg cleared her throat semi-loudly which prompted the boy to open his left eye. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked the boy in a tone that wasn't polite, but at the same time wasn't hostile. Meg brushed aside his cold greeting easily as she had been subject to worst, "I was wondering if it was ok for me to sit next to you" said Meg with a smile as she indicated the seat with a hand gesture.

The boy-whose name she didn't know- scrutinized her with his lone eye for a couple of seconds, before he closed it and said "By all means". And with another smile Meg sat down in the seat but not before removing her rucksack and placed it on the floor in front of her, then she turned to look at her fellow bus rider. Meg noticed that the boy looked roughly around her age with auburn colored hair that lay flat on his head, save for three thick strands of hair that rested above his right eye. His other eye had a scar going diagonally from the right side of the eye to just below it, another thing Meg noticed was that his skin was a chocolate-brown.

Lowering her gaze Meg saw that he wore a dark gray jacket which was left open, to show a _Mtn-dew_ t-shirt with three metal rods in front of it attached to a thin string necklace around the boys' neck. The boy also wore a pair of light red pants with a silver line spiraling down the pants leg, and he wore a pair of black shoes. A brief noise startled Meg out of her inspection of the boys' appearance, looking up she noticed that the boys' eyes were open and were staring at her.

**A/n: Well here's the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you liked it. I came up with this idea after watching 'Family Guy' and how awful Meg was treated and by her own family!. Remember to review and tell me how I did plz.**


	2. Ryan

**A/n: Wow I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed/fav'd/ and added **_**Freedom**_** to their alert list. I honestly didn't think it would be this popular so soon, and so here's Chapter 2 of Freedom.**

**-a few minutes before Meg arrived, at the edge of Quahog-**

At the outskirts of Quahog, Rhode Island a train was just beginning to pull into the station, with a loud screech of its wheels the train came to a complete stop. "Last stop! Quahog, Rhode Island" said an attendant to the trains passengers, letting them know it was time to disembark. Despite the rather late hour a small crowd of people flooded out of the train, and it was only when the last couple of people left did a teenage boy leave his seat and got off the train.

He had auburn-colored hair that lay flat on his head, save for three thick strands that rested above his right eye. His left eye had a scar going diagonally across it, both were a silvery-yellow. His skin was a chocolate-brown and he couldn't help the small frown from appearing on his face, as he adjusted the large, bulging backpack on his back. His name was Ryan Syzen and he had no idea where he was supposed to go, he needed to catch a bus ride to his next destination.

Which meant that Ryan had to find out where the nearest bus station was, and since he was new to this city he had to find someone who did. Looking around the crowd of people going to and fro, Ryan searched for someone who looked like they lived in this city. After of a couple of minutes of looking Ryan spotted an elderly woman sitting on a nearby bench,and started to make his way through the throng of people in front of him.

Once he had reached the woman's bench Ryan tapped her on the right shoulder and said, "Excuse me ma'am" while keeping his tone respectfully polite. Despite the fact that he preferred to not to interact with other people, he knew how be polite when he needed to be. The woman turned around quickly and noticed the teenage boy standing behind her, "Yes can I help you?" asked the woman with a kind smile.

Ryan gave her a slight grin before he spoke again, "I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest bus stop please" asked Ryan politely. The woman beamed slightly at the rather polite young man, it was a refreshing change of pace from the rude young men she usually dealt with.

"Of course once you leave the station turn left and go two blocks, it should be in front of a building with two stone lions in front of it" said the woman with a warm tone. "Thank you very much" said Ryan giving the woman a respectful tilt of his head, then he turned around and headed for the station's exit. The elderly woman watched him leave with another warm smile, "What a nice young man" said the woman to herself.

Ryan followed the woman's instruction and soon found himself sitting on a bench while he waited for the bus. After a couple of minutes Ryan reached into his jacket's right pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, it read: **12:30 am**. This was when the bus was scheduled to arrive, after putting the paper back in his pocket Ryan shifted his jacket slightly to show a metal chain attached to his belt and it went into his left pocket.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out of a pocket watch attached to the chain, while he knew some people preferred to use digital watches he liked using this particular watch. It showed that it was **12:25**, satisfied Ryan closed his watch and put it back into his pocket and made himself comfortable for the wait.

*********************5 minutes later*******************************

Ryan climbed on to the bus once it had arrived at the bus stop, "Bit late to be using the bus isn't it?" asked the bus driver offhandedly. " I suppose" Ryan muttered barely audible to the old man ears, before he walked to the back of the bus. Thankfully there was nobody else on the bus so he didn't have to worry about people bugging him, Ryan placed his bag in the seat to his and settled down in the middle seat before closing his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

He wasn't tired but he figured that since there wasn't anything noteworthy to see, then he would simply enjoy the silence while it lasted. After what felt like a couple of seconds Ryan felt the bus come to a stop, and correctly assumed that they were at another bus stop. Then he heard the sound of someone climbing aboard, whoever it was didn't say anything to the driver but started to walk down the bus' aisle. Pretty soon Ryan felt the person come to a stop in front of him, and for a moment he hoped they would simple sit down and bother him.

Sadly that hope was dashed a moment later when that person cleared their throat loud enough to get his attention, with a near silent sigh Ryan decided to just bite the bullet and see what they wanted. Mainly because if he didn't then he was sure they would keep bugging him, Ryan opened his left eye only as he didn't feel like opening his right, and got his first look at the person in front of him.

The first thing Ryan noticed was it was a girl somewhere around his age with brown hair, a pink shirt along with a pair of blue jeans. But what really drew his attention was the large backpack the girl was carrying, it was clearly bulging with supplies. Directing his gaze back to the girl's face Ryan decided to address her, "Is there something I can help you with? asked Ryan with a slight chilled voice.

He used that tone when he didn't feel like socializing with other people, and just wanted to be left alone. It worked a good amount of the time because people seemed to get the message and leave him alone, Ryan noticed the girl gulp slightly before she seemed to gather her courage to speak. " I was wondering if it was ok for me to sit next to you" she asked with a smile and a hand gesture at the seat to his right, Ryan just stared at her for a couple of moments.

It was a public bus and she didn't need his permission to sit down, so why did she even ask him like his opinion had any significance on whether she could sit there. Ryan decided to just go along with it as he didn't have any reason why she couldn't sit there, "by all means" Ryan muttered as he closed his opened eye and thus didn't see her give him another smile before setting her bag on the floor and sitting down in the bus seat. A couple of minutes passed in silence for Ryan, until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Recognizing this feeling from the many times he had been stared at from before, Ryan opened his eyes and turned to his fellow bus rider. He saw her eyes moving up and down his form, as if she was memorizing what he looked like. Ryan growled lowly her blatant staring.

**A/n: Well heres Chapter two of Freedom, and I hope it was worth the long wait. Review and let me know what you think, I'm sorry for the long wait, but life has kicked my butt lately.**


	3. Author's Note

A/n: Sorry for those who were looking forward to a new chapter,this isn't it but it may be coming up soon :)

Anyway the poll on my profile for the last few months is now closed, here are the results.

**Dylan/Jackie: 2 votes**

**Matt/Inez: 2 votes**

**Dylan/Inez: 1 vote**

So the pairings for The Fourth Child are Dylan/Jackie and Matt/Inez, thanks to all who voted. Even though there will be pairings I can promise it won't be anything explicit, mainly due to the fact they are just kids and that I don't think I could write any adult content.

There's a new poll up on my profile go check it out plz. The poll will close on Halloween

DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER it will be replaced when i write the next chapter,


End file.
